


Son of a-MY CLOTHES!

by chocolafied, LunaTheLoneWolf



Series: Crack Creed [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossdressing, Gen, Genderbending, Inspired by Real Events, Parody, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheLoneWolf/pseuds/LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf plays a prank on Sofia that makes everyone question his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a-MY CLOTHES!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from when Ezio and I first started talking about who of our friends would be who. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to switch out a man's clothes with clothes that matched the gender of his new name.

**Characters in this story:**

 

* * *

                It was about noon time at the base when Sofia (on this _rare_ occasion) stormed into the mess hall, red faced and just about breaking the door when he slammed it open. Looking up, Shaun and Rebecca calmly eyed the seething male before widening their eyes and Shaun spitting out her tea as they did a double take.

                He was wearing a _dress_ ; a dress with a low neckline and a _corset_ to boot.

                The next unfortunate victim was Desmond as he happened to drag his feet into the kitchen from the training yard and heading to the fridge for a bottle of water. He unscrewed the plastic bottle cap, was half way done with the bottle, and then he _had_ to look at the figure out of the corner of his eye was. His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull and all that water that was in his mouth was directed to the British girl who was _trying_ to sip her tea comfortably.

                And then Desmond began laughing hysterically with his body falling onto the floor and his legs kicking the air as he tried to breathe normally but found it impossible to do so. “Oh my God!” he kept yelling with chopped up breaths. Sofia’s eye began twitching at this point as he exhaled loudly and willed every fiber of his being to _stay calm_.

                _Oh joy._

                Yusuf was going to pay, _big_ time.

                ~~This was almost as bad as that one time where she tried to set him and Ezio up on a date~~

                The door to the training yard opened again, and this time a certain brunette began walking through the threshold, only to stop dead in her tracks when Sofia locked eyes with her. Ezio’s jaw almost hit the floor. Some inhuman sounds were coming from her mouth as she tried to form coherent thoughts or words, but none came.

                Sofia put his hands up defensively. “Ezio!” he blurted out. _Now_ he was beginning to feel embarrassed. “This isn’t what it looks like!”

                She snapped out of it and frowned deeply. “That’s what you said when I woke up tied to one of the trees outside! What the _HELL_ is going on? And why are you now a _cross dresser_?! I didn’t know you swung that way…”

                “I DON’T!” he yelled back.

                Shaun and Rebecca sighed as the older sister picked up her book, dabbed herself with a napkin, and tried to block out the bickering idiots while trying to hide the grin on her face. Desmond and Rebecca glanced at each other before the assassin in training took a seat at the table and continued to watch the free entertainment.

                “Then why the heck are you in a dress?” Ezio inquired with squinted eyes as she made a vague arm gesture to the slightly older man’s attire before crossing her arms and raising a pointed eyebrow.  

                He was about to open his mouth when Yusuf walked into the room with a bag of clothes under one arm while munching on a doughnut with the other hand. Ezio and Sofia turned to look at her and the younger assassin paused mid-step with her mouth hanging open. Sofia then crossed his arms and began to impatiently tap his foot. The brunette glanced at the man before looking at Yusuf and putting her hands on her hips while raising her eyebrow again. The younger assassin merely smirked sheepishly as she finished the rest of her doughnut while the two continued to stare at her disappointedly.

                “Something you want to tell me, Yusuf?” The Italian Assassin asked.

                “Yeah, Yusuf,” Sofia spoke up with a bitter laugh. “Something you want to say?”

                The Turkish Assassin paused for a minute, considered her options, and then smiled brightly. “Yeah,” she replied with a smirk. She shifted her attention to Ezio, who glanced back with the same look in her eye. “Catch!” Yusuf tossed the bag in the air and the Italian leapt in front of Sofia and caught the man’s clothes with ease before high tailing it out of the room.

                “Hey! EZIO!” Sofia instantly ran after her while Yusuf followed behind the cross-dressing man.

                Shaun looked up at Rebecca and Desmond. They all exchanged glances before shaking their heads and getting up to follow after the two pazzo assassins and the one man caught in between their mischief.

                “Ezio! Gimme my—YUSUF! STOP THROWING THEM TO EZIO!” Sofia leapt after Ezio just as she successfully tossed the bag back to her partner. Yusuf jumped up in the air and then began scaling one of the market stalls before heading further into town. Ezio rolled out of the way of the man’s tackle and sped down the street while the Turkish girl ran along the signs and iron work of the buildings.

                …And apparently in a dress, Sofia can still climb buildings!

                Ezio had the misfortune of looking up, however, as he was passing by above. She cringed and clutched herself while an involuntary shiver ran through her. “Man needs to shave his legs,” she mumbled.

                “Ezio!” Yusuf shouted from the top of one of the buildings. The brunette looked up to see the other assassin proudly waving the bag of clothes in her hand. She then saw Sofia and was about to open her mouth, but she was too slow. Yusuf shrieked as Sofia tackled her from behind and pushed both of them off of the roof. “YOU IDIOT!” Yusuf shrieked loudly. Even from down the street, Ezio could hear her. The Italian assassin’s hand fumbled in the air as she pursed her lips and reached out a bit before rubbing the back of her neck and turning her back to the scene of the pair falling into a pile of hay conveniently left for them in the middle of the street.

                Sofia sat up quickly, hay getting into his dress and other uncomfortable areas as Yusuf floundered about while trying to reach the surface. Maybe that’s why the assassin’s wore so many layers… When he turned his head, the bag of clothes was a few feet away. He immediately picked up his skirt and began to get up. Yusuf spat out a straw of hay, plucking another from her hair that was right in her eye and then blowing at the loose strand of hair with an eye squinted shut. She turned to see Sofia running towards the bag, and were it not for the adrenaline; she would have laughed at how _feminine_ he was acting with the way he was running and how high his skirt was raised on either side.

                “Shit! Ezio!” Yusuf looked upwards and turned to see Ezio sprinting past her. The Italian moved past her like a blur, but if her vision wasn’t deceiving her, the woman had her _hookblade_ out. _Ah, shit_. And then just like that, she performed the move that the Turkish assassin had taught her on Sofia just as he was about to pick up his clothes. She rolled over his back and then threw him into one of the nearby market stalls before landing firmly on her feet and casually sighing in accomplishment. Yusuf meanwhile winced as the poor guy collided with the market stall and then looked up at the assassins skeptically. Ezio retracted her hookblade and then bent down to pick up the bag of clothes before turning towards Yusuf and pulling her out of the pile of hay.

                “Jeez, Yusuf,” The Italian complained. “How hard did you fall?”

                “Psh!” the Turk glared at her counterpart as she smoothed out her uniform. “ _You_ try getting tackled off of a rooftop!”

                Ezio crossed her arms judgmentally. “You forget that I _have_ , Dear Yusuf.”

                The two assassins turned their attention towards the wrecked stall when they heard wood being moved. Sofia began rising from the ground as if he were a man seeking vengeance now. The pair glanced at each other before looking back at the cross dresser.

                “Run?” Ezio asked calmly and raised an eyebrow.

                Yusuf gulped loudly before replying with a nod, “Run!”

                By the end of the day, the three of them plus most of the guards in the city had endured quite the workout and Sofia had gotten his clothes back…until Leonardo dive bombed him and flew off in her Flying Machine. It was a loss on all sides considering the chances of Sofia getting his clothes back without being caught in some _deal_ with the genius were very slim.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yusuf: And this is why in all the stories Sofia is usually wearing a dress unless otherwise specified.
> 
> Sofia: YUSUF! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES! D:
> 
> Yusuf: ...what's that Italian gibberish word again... ah, right... MERDA! -gets chased off by an angry crossdres-I mean, Sofia-
> 
> Ezio: Uh... so yeah. Feedback=awesomeness and Flames=fuel. =w=;


End file.
